The invention relates to a feed delivery device having at least two feed containers and a device for dispensing, mixing and distributing the feed.
Feed delivery devices, with which feed can be dispensed from storage containers, mixed in the desired manner and presented to the animals to be fed in a dosed manner, are well known in prior art. A feed delivery device is known, for example, in which a plurality of storage containers is allocated to a mixer which is via conveyor and incline conveyors belts fed feed from each storage container in a predetermined amount. The mixer mixes the animal feeds and dispenses them onto a conveyor device which then introduces the mixed feed into a distributor wagon, where the distributor wagon then moves along the stable lane and presents a predetermined amount of feed to the animals.
A feed delivery device is further known in which a robot drives along the storage containers and itself controls its own filling action with different amounts of various feeds. The robot drives along the stable lane and thereby also acts both as a mixer and as a distributor wagon.
However, both are relatively rigid and not very expandable. Space problems will arise in particular for very large companies that need to supply many thousands of cattle. The large amounts of feed necessary there, for example, 220 to 250 tons per day for supplying 5,000 cows, can no longer be stored in the vicinity of the stable. With feed containers partially or completely stored off-site, however, the known solutions with the distributor wagons being directly filled by the feed containers or by a stationary mixer are no longer practical, if, e.g., the transport distances are too great and the necessary infrastructure is too complicated. The energy costs (fuel consumption) are also too high, if one uses robots and/or mixers to overcome greater distances.